1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage container holders and, more particularly, to beverage container holders designed to be used in a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people find it desirable to consume a beverage from a beverage container while riding in a motor vehicle. It would be ideal for the beverage container to be placed into a holder that temporarily attaches to a flat surface in the motor vehicle. The holder must sufficiently attach to the flat, smooth or porous surface to overcome normal forces exerted on the holder while holding a beverage container as the motor vehicle is moving.
What is needed is a beverage container holder capable of temporarily and yet securely attaching to a flat surface in the motor vehicle that holds a beverage container inserted therein in an upright position under normal driving conditions.